SOULMATE
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Aika, adik perempuan Ema yang dengan terpaksa harus tinggal di sunshine resident. Dengan sikapnya yang amat sangat tidak menghormati orang lain, ia harus bertemu dengan ke 12 saudara barunya yang adalah laki-laki, dimana Aika amat membenci laki-laki. [ Chapter 1 : New Sister ]


**SOULMATE**

**Declaimer : Brother Conflict milik Takeshi Mizuno, aku hanya memiliki FF ini dan OC**

**By LeoniaOtaku**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 : New Sister -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Beberapa menit lagi pesawat akan mendarat di Jepang... Saya ulangi, beberapa saat lagi pesawat akan mendarat di Jepang..."<em>**

Cewek dengan rambut ungu muda yang mendengar pengumuman itu hanya menghela nafas dan meraih sebuah surat di jaketnya.

"Pernikahan ya... Sebentar lagi aku memiliki banyak saudara..." ucap cewek itu sambil memasukan surat itu ke sakunya lagi dan mulai berdiri mengambil barang bawaannya itu.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, suasana tenang berada di masion megah bernama Sunrise Residence itu, tempat saudara Asahina ditambah satu cewek yang tinggal disana. Saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga yang cukup luas tapi hanya berisikan 6 manusia tengah berbicara disana, yaitu Ema, Wataru, Masaomi, Azusa, Tsubaki, dan Yusuke. Tidak lupa dengan seekor tupai yang duduk manis di pangkuan Ema, Juli.<p>

"Ne, apa benar akan ada _onee-chan_ yang akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Wataru dengan mata berbinar-binar pada Ema yang memberikan kesan lucu.

"Hehe, iya... _onee-chan_ itu _imouto _ku, dia akan mulai tinggal disini besok," ucap Ema sambil mengelus kepala Wataru.

"Benarkah!? Yeee, _onee-chan _baru~! _Onee-chan_ baru!" teriak Wataru kegirangan sambil berlari mengelilingi ruangan membuat saurdara yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Wataru senang sekali ya," ucap Azusa pada kembarannya, Tsubaki.

"Tentu saja~ Aku juga senang dan tidak sabar melihat _imouto _ku yang baru~ Pasti manis seperti Ema~~" ucap Tsubaki sambil berkedip kepada Ema dan mendapat hadiah dari Azusa.

**_Duagh!_**

"_Itte!_"

"_Kora _Tsubaki, kau jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!"

Ema hanya tertawa melihat tingkah saudara kembar itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Yusuke yang daritadi diam.

"Kau kenapa Yusuke-kun? Sakit?" tanya Ema pada Yusuka dan hasilnya menyebabkan wajah Yusuke menjadi merah seperti rambutnya.

"Ti-tidak... ak-aku ga sakit.. itu.. aku hanya membayangkan seperti apa adikmu..." ucap Yusuke berusaha menghilangkan kemaluannya itu.

"Hm... Dia baik sih, walau agak sedikit kasar," jawab Ema tersenyum.

"Kasar?" tanya Masaomi bingung mendengarnya.

"Iya, dia sedikit tidak sopan, walau gitu ia amat perhatian juga kok," Ema sambil berjalan ke tangga.

"Kau mau kemana~~?" tanya Tsubaki melihat Ema pergi.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu, berkomunikasi dengannya," ucap Ema dan pergi.

* * *

><p><em>"Aika-chan~! Apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?" <em>tanya Ema dari seberang, sedangkan cewek dengan rambut ungu muda bernama Aika.

"Perjalanan," jawab Aika singkat.

_"Oh, lalu kapan kau akan sampai?"_

"Entah,"

_"Kalau sampai, nanti bilang ya~"_

"Ya,"

_"Ja naa~~"_

Tanpa membalas, Aika menutup Hp nya dan menghela nafas. Lalu dilihatnya taxi itu berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai, nona," ucap supir taxi.

"_Arigato,_ ini," ucap Aika sambil menyerahkan uang dan membuka pintu.

Supir itu langsung segera mengeluarkan barang-barang Aika dari bagasi dan masuk ke taxinya. Aika menghela nafas dan melihat nama di pagarnya.

"Sunrise Residence,_ne... _Disini aku akan mulai tinggal,"

"_Dare?"_ ucap sebuah suara membuat Aika memalingkan arah ke suara tersebut.

Ternyata yang bertanya adalah seorang cowok dengan rambut abu-abu dengan memakai seragam sekolah serba putih. Aura cowok itu sedikit gelap membuat Aika hanya melihatnya dengan diam dan sedikit meng-glare nya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Aika dengan kasar.

"Ha? Aku yang nanya kamu duluan, kau siapa?" Iori mulai memunculnya tanda kesal, sedangkan Aika hanya tersenyum senang.

"Orang yang menanyakan nama orang harus memperkenalkan namanya sendiri," ucap Aika angkuh membuar Iori tertegun.

". . . . Asahina Iori,"

"Hee.. Jadi kau yang benama Iori, aku Hinata Aika, ah, kurasa Asahina Aika juga sih," ucap Aika tidak peduli dengan namanya dan hasilnya membuat Iori bingung.

"Tunggu,,, Asahina? Itu namaku..." ucap Iori.

"Memang,"

"Lalu kenapa kau?"

"Aku kan saudaramu sekarang,"

". . . ha?"

"Saudara,"

". . . . . ."

Akhirnya hening dengan tatapan Iori yang tidak percaya sedangkan Aika masih menatap Iori. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ia ingin tertawa kecang karena melihat tingkah Iori.

"_Are?_ Aika-chan!? Kau sudah datang rupanya!?" ucap sebuah suara yang amat sangat tidak asing di telinga Aika.

"Hm? Ema? _Konbawa,_" ucap Aika tanpa tersenyum.

"_Mou,_ kau harusnya bilang padaku kalau kau sudah datang! Ah, _Konbawa_, Iori-san," ucap Ema ketika melihat Iori.

"_Ne,_ ini adik yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Iori pada Ema dan Ema mengangguk.

"Iya, dia adikku, Aika.. Dan, Aika, dia Io-... _Are?_ Aika?" ucap Ema bingung mendapati Aika tidak di sebelahnya lagi.

Iori dan Ema saling pandang lalu melihat sekeliling mencari sosok dengan rambut ungu muda itu lalu mendapati cewek tersebut tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi terdiam sesaat dan membuat Iori dan Ema bingung.

"_Doustano?"_

"Bisakah kalian beritahu aku password nya?"

* * *

><p>". . . . . . ."<p>

Suasanan amat hening terjadi di ruang keluarga Asahina, dimana ke 12 saudara + Ema tengah duduk mengelilingi cewek dengan rambut ungu muda yang di ikat dua, Aika. Aika hanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan malas.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka Aika, kita semua akan menjadi keluarga kan?" ucap Ema yang duduk di sebelah Aika sambil tersenyum.

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Supaya mereka mengenalmu,"

"Padahal aku akan menjadi keluarga mereka, tapi mereka tidak mengenalku?"

"Um... tapi kan..."

"Sigh.. berisik,"

". . . . .eto..."

Dan Asahina hanya bisa memandang dengan bingung, aneh, kesal, kaget, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Fuuto, mulai berdecak kesal dengan sikap Aika membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuat kita kesal," ucapnya dan Aika yang mendengarnya segera meng-glare Fuuto dengan tajam.

"Kau sendiri tidak sopan," ucap Aika.

"Ha? Yang tidak sopan itu kamu!" Fuuto berdiri sambil menunjuk Aika dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yang tidak sopan itu kamu! Ini juga bukan salahku. Harusnya kalian tau soal diriku, aku kan akan menjadi saudara kalian, dan kalian tidak mengetahui soalku? Tidak dapat dipercaya," ucap Aika tajam membuat Fuuto sedikit terdiam.

"Um... Sudah-sudah jangan ribut. Um, Aika-san, kurasa kita memang salah karena tidak tau soalmu, tapi kami ingin mendengarnya darimu," ucap Masaomi melerai Aika dan Fuuto.

Fuuto mendengarnya langsung duduk dengan kasar, sedangkan Aika hanya melihat Masaomi sedikit kesal. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan duduk kembali.

"Hinata Aika, adik dari Ema, sekarang namaku sudah menjadi Asahina Aika. Salam kenal," ucap Aika sedikit pelan.

"Ah, Aika malu," ucap Ema tertawa geli.

"H-Ha!? Si-siapa yang malu! Jangan bercanda!" bentak Aika tiba-tiba membuat Asahina yang lain kaget lalu tertawa.

"Ahahaha, walau Aika-chan galak dia tetap lucu~~~" ucap Tsubaki yang langsung berjalan dan memeluk Aika membuat Aika kaget.

"F*ck! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Aika berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tsubaki.

"Ga mau~~ Aika-chan lucu~~ Dan dia enak dipeluk~~~" ucap Tsubaki sambil menggesekan pipinya pada pipi Aika..

"Tsubaki, lebih baik kau lepaskan," ucap Natsume

"Ogah~~"

"Mending kamu menjauh dari cewek tomboy kasar ga jelas itu!" ucap Fuuto.

"Fuuto kau kelewatan!" ucap Yusuke.

"Dia _imouto_ yang amat lucu dn menarik," ucap Kaname.

"Hm, tapi membuat kita kesal," ucap Iori dengan aura kesal.

"Yeee~~ _Onee-chan, _baru! _Onee-chan, _baru!" teriak Wataru kegirangan sambil berlari mengelilingi ruangan.

Dan begitulah Asahina sekarang, mereka hanya ribut mengenai Aika, sedangkan Aika yang masih ada dalam pelungan Tsubaki hanya bisa meronta. Sampai akhirnya...

**_Plak!_**

"_Itte~~"_ ucap Tsubaki sambil mengelus pipinya.

Semua hening dengan kejadian yang mereka lihat.

Aika – telah - menampar – pipi kanan- Tsubaki – yang – kini – sedang - mengerang – kesakitan.

Segera hening. Aika hanya menatap Tsubaki tajam sambil memegangi tangannya. Azusa yang dengan sigap segera mendekati Tsubaki memeriksanya. Sedangkan yang lain termasuk Ema, melihat Aika dengan tidak percaya.

"OI, apa yang kau lakukan cewek gila!?" bentak Fuuto pada Aika menyebabkan Aika segera meng-glarenya.

"Berisik kau. Asal kalian tau ya, aku hanya menjadi saudara kalian karena terpaksa! Bukan keinginanku untuk tinggal disini! Dan ada satu hal lagi yang kalian harus tau..." jelas Aika pada mereka.

"Satu hal?"

Aika menarik nafas nya dan berkata..

"Aku itu benci dengan laki-laki! Jangan sekali-kali kalian menyentuhku!" bentak Aika sambil menunjuk semua saudaranya itu.

" . . . . .. HAAAAA!?"

* * *

><p>Aika memasuki kamarnya yang masih penuh dengan kotak kardus yang bertebarang dimana-mana berisi barang-barangnya. Aika menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.<p>

"Sigh... Apa yang akan terjadi mulai sekarang?"

Dan Aika jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><span>AN : Author Note<span>

Baiklah, chapter 1 selesai... Kurasa ceritanya agak aneh. X_X  
>Ceritanya akan mirip dengan anime nya akan dimulai di chapter 2 dimana pernikahan orangtua mereka.<br>Bagi yang ingin tau profil Aika bisa lihat web dibawah ini,

art/Brother-Conflict-489180640

Baiklah, ini baru chapter 1 jadi, kutunggu review nya.. ^^  
><strong>Delete?<strong> Or **Continue?**


End file.
